An ordinary day
by DTsanoko625
Summary: What may seem to be an ordinary day for Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hinamori Momo. [HitsuxHina]


**My 5th fanfic. Hurray me. Anyway, this is another Bleach fic. This is a sequeal to Nightmare Wishes. Again, I may have some pieces of the story wrong. Also, it's rated T for...some material.**

**Hitsugaya Toushiro, the young white haired taichou of 10th Division, was asleep in his room. He was smiling, having a peaceful dream about Hinamori and himself. Matsumoto, his fuku-taichou, peeked into his room, seeing if he was awake, but to no avail. She walked back to her desk and cotinued her paperwork, being unusually silent. Hinamori slowly walked in, seeing Matsumoto. "Um...may I see Shiro-chan?" Matsumoto nodded. "Go ahead. He's still asleep, so be careful." She said, giving Hinamori a small wink.**

**Hinamori walked into Hitsugaya's room, seeing him asleep. She always thought he looked cute when he was asleep. She lightly placed her hand on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, recognizing her touch. He slowly sat up and saw her, smiling. **

**"Ohayo, Momo." Hinamori smiled. "Ohayo, Shiro-chan." Hitsugaya always enjoyed seeing her in the morning, as did Hinamori. Hitsugaya got up and walked into the bathroom, changing into his robes. After he came out, he put on his taichou coat, and walked out to his desk, seeing a load of paperwork. _I guess it's the usual._ He said. **

**He started on his paperwork, and Hinamori walked out, looking to Hitsugaya. "May I have a word with you, please?" Hitsugaya looked to her, slightly confused. "Sure." He said, and walked with her into his room. He slowly closed the door, and sat on his bed next to Hinamori. Hinamori lightly pushed him down, and was laying on top of him. Hitsugaya had a light blush on his face. "Wh-what're you doing, Hinamori?" Hinamori smiled and helped him up again. "Just teasing you..." She said with a mischievous smile. Hitsugaya was still blushing and looked at the door. **

**"Is that all...because I have to get back to my paperwork." He said, getting up and walking to the door. Hinamori put her hands to his sides, stopping him, and Hitsugaya looked back. "Hinamori, what're y-" **

**He was cut off when he felt her small fingers circling on his sides. He jumped and squirmed around, and Hinamori noticed his actions and smiled, slowly stopping. Hitsugaya looked back. "Don't...do that" He said plainly.**

**Hinamori still had a mischievous smile on her face. "Ooh...is little Shiro-chan..._ticklish_?" She asked teasingly, and Hitsugaya blushed. "N-No...of course not..." He quickly got to the door and walked out, sitting at his desk and starting his paperwork again. He saw that Matsumoto was no where to be seen. _Must be getting drunk again...that baka_. He started doing paperwork, with Hinamori behind him. **

**He finished one paper, and he looked behind him to see Hinamori. He smiled and felt a sense of ease around her. He lightly shoved his paperwork aside, and lay his head in his arms on his desk, feeling tired since she had woken him up. He was about to fall into a deep sleep, when he felt Hinamori's hands on his sides again. He quickly got up out of his chair, and faced her. "Don't do that!" He said, but Hinamori was smiling. "Aww, but I'm bored, Shiro-chan" Hitsugaya blushed, and walked to the couch, sitting down on the couch, with Hinamori sitting down next to him.**

**"Why don't we go to the melon fields again?" He asked Hinamori. She nodded with a smile. "Hai!" Hitsugaya took her to the melon fields and saw a fairly sized melon. He took his blade, Hyorinmaru, and quickly sliced the melon into wedges. He took one and gave another one to Hinamori. "Arigato, Shiro-chan" Hitsugaya nodded, and took a bite out of his melon, spitting out any seeds there were. Hinamori slowly ate her melon, and she noticed there was something in the young taichou's mind.**

**"Hitsugaya-kun. Dai jo bu?" She asked. That was the first time in a while she had called him 'Hitsugaya-kun'. He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." He said, but she could obviously tell he was thinking something. She put her melon down and put her arms over his shoulders and he blushed. "Calm down, Shiro-chan. You're with me, so you'll be fine. You can tell me anything" Hitsugaya slightly smiled, still blushing.**

**"I'm just thinking about everything about Aizen...how he betrayed you...I won't forgive that damn bastard...Alive or dead, I'll always have hate for him." Hinamori sighed and lightly pulled Hitsugaya back, forcing him to drop his melon beside him, and he lay his head in her lap.**

**"Hitsugaya-kun...you remember when we were here yesterday night, and we had our first kiss?" Hitsugaya slightly blushed. "Yeah?" Hinamori smiled. "Nothing, just wanted to see if you remembered." Hitsugaya closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. Hinamori smiled, placing her hand on the young taichou's neck. He slightly smiled, feeling her warm hand. Hinamori smiled and leaned down, holding a kiss to his lips. Hitsugaya blushed and his eyes slowly opened. He felt like he was floating in the kiss. **

**Hinamori smiled and slowly broke the kiss, seeing Hitsugaya's dark blush. She tried not to laugh, but she giggled softly. "Shiro-chan, you're blushing!" She said, still giggling. He smiled, his blush slowly fading. Slowly, he got up and held his hand out. "Well...it's late, so we've got to get back." Hinamori nodded and took his hand, getting up. They walked back to 10th Division Headquarters and Hitsugaya walked into his room, with Hinamori following behind. Hitsugaya took off his robes, except for a white robe he kept on, and lay down on his bed. He slowly closed his eyes.**

**Hinamori smiled, leaning down and lightly pressing her lips again his, and Hitsugaya blushed, but kept his eyes closed. Hinamori broke the kiss and stood up. "Good night, Shiro-chan..." And with that, she left the 10th Division Headquarters.**


End file.
